Música Eletrônica
Música Electrónica ou Música eletrônica é toda música que é criada ou modificada através do uso de equipamentos e instrumentos electrónicos, tais como sintetizadores, gravadores digitais, computadores ou softwares de composição. Os softwares são desenvolvidos de forma a facilitar a criação. " Considerado Maior festival de música eletrônica do mundo.]] Por sua história passou de uma vertente da música erudita (fruto do trabalho de compositores visionários) a um elemento da música popular, primeiramente bastante relacionado ao rock e posteriormente discernindo-se como um gênero musical próprio (principalmente relacionado com a música popular nos sub-estilos considerados dançantes tais como o techno, acid, house, trance e drum 'n' bass, desenvolvidos a partir do auge da música disco no final da década de 1970). Actualmente existem várias ramificações do estilo, tanto eruditas como populares. Originalmente relutada por ter sua tecnologia evoluída muito mais rapidamente que sua estética, só passou a ter princípios e tradição após a Segunda Guerra Mundial,1 com o trabalho de franceses na música concreta e de alemães na Elektronische Musik. História Década de 1850 a 1940: os primeiros artistas e equipamentos A habilidade de gravar sons é absolutamente necessária para a produção de música eletrônica, e é certamene bastante útil. O primeiro precursor do fonógrafo foi inventado em 1857 quando Leon Scott gravou pela primeira vez impressões de som em cilindros revestidos em carbono. Duas décadas depois, em 1878 Thomas A. Edison patenteou o fonógrafo, que utilizava cilindros similarmente ao dispositivo de Scott. Apesar do mecanismo ter se mantido inalterado por um tempo, Emile Berliner desenvolveu o fonógrafo em disco em 1897. Data de 1897 o mais antigo instrumento musical electroacústico. Foi uma invenção de Thaddeus Cahill, conhecida como dinamofone ou telarmónio. A máquina consistia num dínamo eléctrico, associados a indutores electromagnéticos capaz de produzir diferentes frequências sonoras. Estes sinais eram comandados por um teclado e um painel de controlos e difundidos pela linha telefónica, cujos terminais estavam equipados com amplificadores acústicos, colocados em locais públicos. Veio a verificar-se que a emissão musical interferia com as chamadas telefónicas, o que era insustentável. O instrumento tinha a capacidade de sintetizar sons com os timbres desejados, por sobreposição de parciais harmónicos. O sistema que permitia este desempenho tornava a máquina extremamente complexa e de dimensões gigantescas. O compositor Ferrucio Busoni mostrou interesse pela invenção, potencialmente geradora de novos conceitos harmónicos, não tendo no entanto apoiado directamente o projecto. A tecnologia foi posteriormente usada para o desenvolvimento do órgão Hammond. Entre 1901 e 1910, Cahill desenvolveu três versões maiores e mais complexas que o original, a primeira pesando sete toneladas, e a última, acima de duzentas. Com a queda do interesse público, em 1912 a empresa de Cahill estava falida. O teremim e o movimento futurista Com o final da Primeira Guerra Mundial os primeiros avanços foram no sentido de tornar os equipamentos mais económicos e compactos. Uma dessas invenções foi o teremim, desprovido de teclado, munido de dois detectores de movimento que controlavam o volume e a altura do som a partir do movimento livre das mãos do executante. Um outro exemplo de instrumento é o Ondas Martenot, inventado em 1928 por Maurice Martenot e usado em obras como Turangalîla e Trois Petites Liturgies de Olivier Messiaen. Mais tarde surgiram instrumentos polifónicos como o Givelet e o órgão Hammond, cujos potenciais foram imediatamente reconhecidos e explorados. O Givelet tinha a capacidade de ser programado, o que foi mais tarde largamente ultrapassado pelos sintetizadores e pelos computadores que viriam a surgir cerca de 25 anos mais tarde. Produzido por Laurens Hammond a partir da fundação de sua empresa em 1929, o órgão Hammond era baseado nos princípios do telarmónio junto com outras tecnologias como as primeiras unidades de reverberação. O movimento futurista, iniciado na Itália pelo poeta Filippo Marinetti, rapidamente se expandiu pela Europa, na defesa da liberdade da expressão artística, que se revelou na música pela utilização de técnicas de produção sonora não convencionais até então, dando-se valor ao que é considerado "barulho". Luigi Russolo propôs, na década de 1910, em The Art of Noises, a composição musical a partir de fontes sonoras do meio ambiente, na busca da variedade infinita dos ruídos. O efeito prático desta proposta foi a construção de instrumentos produtores de ruído como o Intonarumori. O primeiro concerto da série The Art of Noises ocorreu em 21 de abril de 1914, e em junho concertos similares ocorreram em Paris. O compositor francês Edgard Varèse, foi pioneiro na exploração de novos conceitos de expressão musical. A sua técnica de instrumentação revelava um ruptura com a escola vigente no Conservatório de Paris, quebra essa absolutamente necessária para a aceitação de fontes electrónicas na composição musical. O conceito de análise e de "regenese" dos sons foi explorado por Varèse na sua obra instrumental, obrigando-o a utilizar os instrumentos como componentes de massas sonoras de diferentes timbres, densidades e volumes. As aspirações de Varèse no campo da música electrónica foram bloqueadas por razões financeiras e pelo deficiente apoio que recebeu. As obras teóricas de Thérémin, inventor do instrumento com o mesmo nome, debruçavam-se sobre os princípios analíticos na música, de forma sistemática e científica, antecipando a metodologia da composição de música electrónica. Na França, um dos instrumentos eletrônicos mais famosos são as ondas Martenot, inventadas em 1928 por Maurice Martenot, e desenvolvidas para reproduzir os sons microtonais encontrados na música hindu. Após demonstração por Maurice em Paris, compositores começaram a utilizar o instrumento. Já o trautônio também foi inventado em 1928, e em 1940 Richard Strauss o utilizou. Essa nova classe de instrumentos microtonais por natureza foi adotada lentamente pelos compositores, mas, a partir do início da década de 1930, houve um aumento substancial de novos trabalhos incorporando esses e outros instrumentos eletrônicos. Novos equipamentos magnéticos Darius Milhaud e Percy Grainger utilizaram a capacidade de gravação e reprodução em vinil'''para deformar sons gravados através da variação da velocidade de leitura. Hindemith interessou-se especialmente pela capacidade de reproduzir os sons dos instrumentos acústicos electronicamente, ideia que Varèse conseguiu contornar. Na '''década de 1930, os principais avanços foram nos sistemas de gravação. Depois de tentado um sistema de gravação óptica, revelou-se mais vantajosa a gravação em suporte magnético. O maior avanço ocorreu na Alemanha em 1935, com a invenção do magnetofone, que utilizava fitas plásticas impregnadas de partículas de ferro. A fita magnética não permitia no entanto a visualização por meio de gráficos do som, desvantagem que teve pouca importância. Até 1945, as principais linhas de desenvolvimento foram na concepção do som musical, no interesse pelos princípios da acústica, que permitiram o avanço no campo da música electrónica. Década de 1940 e 1950: música concreta e ''Elektronische Musik'' A Segunda Guerra Mundial forçou o desenvolvimento tecnológico a vários níveis que, cessado o fogo, se revelou determinante no progresso da música electrónica. O clima de reconstrução económica proporcionou incentivos de várias instituições, sobretudo das emissoras de rádio, que dispunham de estúdios bem equipados. Em 1946, o ENIAC foi inventado, o primeiro computador no sentido moderno da palavra. Em Paris e Colónia estabeleceram-se duas diferentes correntes na música electroacústica que duraram toda a segunda metade do século XX: respectivamente a corrente da música concreta e a Elektronische Musik. A partir do fim da década de 1950 o termo música eletroacústica começa a ser adotado. Ele designa a música de instrumentos acústicos gravados, cujas gravações podem ser manipuladas, combinadas, montadas e superpostas. Erase-record-replay A tecnologia erase-record-replay desenvolvida inicialmente para a produção de eco, foi aí explorada de outras formas, na criação de loops, por exemplo. Outra das características importantes na obra é a utilização da espacialização, através da colocação altifalantes de forma conveniente no espaço de execução. Outros compositores, tais como Brün, Hambräus, Heiss, Kagel, Koenig, Ligeti e Pousseur contribuíram para a extensa produção do estúdio de Colónia. Estes criadores de electronische musik, constituíram a face oposta à corrente francesa da música concreta, complementando-se no desenvolvimento da electroacústica até meados da década de 1960. Música computacional Surge o conceito da música computacional, gerada ou composta como o auxílio de um computador. É também um ramo de estudo que examina tanto a teoria quanto a aplicação de tecnologias na área de música. Muito do trabalho nessa área está na relação entre a teoria musical e a matemática. A primeira composição de computador foi gerada na Austrália por Geoff Hill no computador CSIRAC. Posteriormente, Lejaren Hiller usou um computador na década de 1950 para produzir trabalhos que eram então executados por músicos convencionais. Ele é o compositor da Suite Illiac (1956), a primeira inteiramente automática e programada. O trabalho de Max Mathews nos Laboratórios Bell resultaram no influente programa de computador MUSIC I. Pierre Barbaud, que já havia proposto em 1950 a introdução da matemática na composição musical, fundou o grupo de música algorítmica em 1958 junto com Roger Blanchard. Expansão mundial A partir da década de 1950, diversos grupos de pesquisa desse novo ramo de música fomentado por franceses e alemães estavam sendo abertos pelo mundo. O laboratório de música experimental da Universidade de Colúmbia, Estados Unidos (1953), o estúdio experimental de Herman Scherchen na Suíça (1954), um estúdio de música experimental no Japão (1954), o Studio di Fonologia da italiana RAI (1955), um estúdio de música experimental na Polônia (1957). A intensificação das pesquisas resultou em novos instrumentos, como um sintetizador controlado por uma fita de papel perfurado, começando a era dos sintetizadores. Década de 1960 e 1970: sintetizadores pessoais e a música popular Devido à complexidade em compor com um sintetizador ou computador, a maioria dos compositores continuava a explorar a música eletrônica usando o música concreta ainda na década de 1960. Mas como tal estilo não era gracioso, alguns compositores iniciaram pesquisas para melhorar a tecnologia nesse sentido, levando a três times independentes buscando o desenvolvimento do primeiro sintetizador pessoal. O primeiro desses sintetizadores foi o Buchla, aparecido em 1963, produto do trabalho do compositor Morton Subotnick. Outro sintetizador foi o criado por Robert Moog, sendo o primeiro a usar um teclado ao estilo de piano. Em 1964 Moog convidou o compositor Herb Deutsch para visitar seu estúdio em Trumansburg. Moog já havia encontrado-se com Deutsch um ano antes, ouvido sua música, e decido seguir a sugestão do compositor para a construção de módulos para música eletrônica. Na época de visita de Deutsch, Moog já havia criado protótipos de osciladores controlados, equipamento que Deutsch usou por um tempo, e posteriormente Moog criou um filtro controlado por voltagem. Moog então foi convidade para a Convenção AES em Nova Iorque no qual apresentou o artigo "Electronic Music Modules" e vendeu seu primeiro sintetizador ao coreógrafo Alwin Nikolais. Em 1964, Stockhausen compôs Mikrophonie I para tam-tam, microfones de mão, filtros e potenciômetros. No ano seguinte foi composta Mikrophonie II para coro órgão Hammond e moduladores. Década de 1980 a 2000: a música eletrônica para o grande público No final da década de 1970 e início da década de 1980 houve grande interesse na inovação em instrumentos de música eletrônica, amplamente pela substituição dos sintetizadores analógicos por versões digitais, além dos primeiros samplers. Na época os samplers eram, tal qual os primeiros sintetizadores, espaçosos e caros, mas em meados da década de 1980 foram desenvolvidos para tornarem-se mais disponíveis aos músicos. Similarmente aos samplers, a música eletrônica foi amplamente difundida a partir da década de 1980 através da popularização dos computadores pessoais. A partir de então era possível emular as funcionalidades de instrumentos musicais ou de sintetizadores através da criação, manipulação e apresentação virtual de som. Percebeu-se que diferentes equipamentos não conseguiam comunicar-se entre si devido à diferenças em suas tecnologias. Para solucionar o problema foi criado o MIDI, um protocolo de comunicação destinado a comunicação, controle e sincronização de informações de aúdio entre dispositivos como teclados, sintetizadores e processadores de som. Concebido em 1980, proposto para padronização em 1981 e introduzido de fato em agosto de 1983 (versão 1.0), o MIDI tornou-se um dos padrões mais notáveis da indústria da informática e atualmente é aceito na maioria dos equipamentos de aúdio e instrumentos musicais eletrônicos. O advento dessa tecnologia permitiu que um simples comando ativasse qualquer dispositivo do estúdio remotamente e em sincronia, respondendo de acordo com as condições predeterminadas pelo compositor. Música eletrônica dançante O estilo passou então de uma mera ferramenta para os músicos diversificarem e desenvolverem novos sons e timbres musicais apoiando-se em outros estilos musicais para ganhar uma cena própria. Com o sucesso da música disco, que atingiu seu auge entre 1977 e 1979 em parte devido ao filme de 1977 "Saturday Night Fever", a década de 1980 e décadas seguintes na música eletrônica foram marcadas pelo surgimento da música eletrônica dançante, levando ao desenvolvimento de novas ramificações como o techno, o house e o trance. A música eletrônica torna-se a partir de então, além de um estilo musical, um estilo de vida marcado pelas raves (eventos sociais de elevação de consciência baseados em música eletrônica) e pelos DJs (músicos que utilizam instrumentos musicais eletrônicos para executar composições). O desenvolvimento do techno em Detroit e house music em Chicago na década de 1980, além do acid house no Reino Unido no início da década de 1990 aceleraram o desenvolvimento e a aceitação da música eletrônica na indústria da música, introduzindo a música eletrônica dançante às casas noturnas. A composição eletrônica pode seriar ritmos mais rápidos e precisos que os criados pela percussão tradicional, além de oferecer a possibilidade de misturas e adição de outros elementos como instrumentos musicais tradicionais e vocais. O estilo desenvolveu-se de tamanha maneira a tornar-se comercialmente acessível que mesmo artistas pop chegaram a compor usando o estilo, como nos álbuns Believe da cantora Cher e Ray of Light da cantora Madonna. Destaque para os álbuns Music for the Masses de Depeche Mode e Power, Corruption and Lies de New Order, que se tornaram álbuns chaves no desenvolvimento da música eletrônica em geral. Raves Um elemento importante para o desenvolvimento da música eletrônica dançante foi o desenvolvimento das raves. Tais festas de música eletrônica começaram como uma reação às tendências da música popular, a cultura de casas noturnas e o rádio comercial. Seu objetivo primordial era a interação entre pessoas e elevação da consciência (uma fuga da realidade) através de diversas formas de arte. A música eletrônica teve papel fundamental em tais festas na medida em que proporciona através das batidas repetitivas e progressivas um efeito hipnótico nos participantes, potencializado pela utilização de entorpecentes. A partir do desenvolvimento do estilo eletrônico na década de 1980 foram promovidos eventos em regiões rurais destinados a reunião de pessoas, dança e utilização de ecstasy. De forma análoga, o movimento hippie da década de 1960 pregava a reunião das pessoas e a utilização de drogas (especialmente o LSD) como forma de elevação de consciência. Mesmo com a reação negativa da mídia em relação a tal cultura o estilo foi se desenvolvendo, resultando em um estilo de vida para os participantes. Outros gêneros musicais presentes em raves incluem o drum and bass e a música ambiente. A partir do final da década de 1990 o termo caiu em desuso pelos seus participantes na Europa devido à massificação e desvirtualização do uso. Critica Validade do movimento musical Há discórdia entre a validade da música eletrônica. Alguns músicos consideram a arte da música apenas aquela que possa trazer sentimentos de uma forma não sistemática através de instrumentos musicais manipulados fisicamente. Para eles, o processo de manipulação de faixas de música anteriores (envolvendo elementos como amostras de som e mixagem) não constitui um processo válido de criação de música, somente de cópia. Tais músicos geralmente concordam quanto a validade de artistas de música eletrônica associada à música erudita, de artistas como Karlheinz Stockhausen e Wendy Carlos; apesar de utilizarem instrumentos eletrônicos, seu processo de composição era manual em sua maioria. Entretanto, para obras como Switched-On Bach, Wendy Carlos teve que sobrepor gravações de sintetizador por limitações técnicas do equipamento, em um trabalho claro de manipulação de faixa. Outras correntes afirmam que justamente o fato de alterar o estado da mente através da estimulação não somente dos ouvidos, mas também das batidas do coração e da respiração, tornam a música eletrônica uma forma única de criação e apreciação da música. Para eles, o processo de criação musical também envolve a manipulação de som, e o produto final da iteração entre elementos já existentes não constitui uma cópia, mas sim uma composição nova, diferente. De fato, muitos estilos recentes de música eletrônica dançante (como o EuroTrance) possuem como base a criação de um ambiente no qual o ouvinte entre em estado de transe, usando como base a alteração do estado do corpo através das batidas sequenciais. Para isso são envolvidos aspectos adicionais à música, como apresentações artísticas como pirofagia e circo. Significado de música eletrônica Por definição, música eletrônica é toda música criada através do uso de equipamentos e instrumentos electrónicos. Entretando, a partir da grande popularização da música eletrônica dançante a partir da década de 1980, esta passou a ser considerada para ela e o público em geral como sendo música eletrônica. Porém atualmente, varios artista, encorporaram a musica eletronica em suas produções, como exemplos temos, Black Eyed Peas, Britney Spears, Beyonce entre outros...